Never Forgotten
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: Slash! Shawn/Bret. Eventual Shawter. After Shawn's lover dies in an accident Hunter is left to pick up the pieces while Shawn tries to cope with the fact he can never see him again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: One of these days I'm going to write something that isn't angst with these two, but today isn't that day. I hope everyone enjoys this and please r and r!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own them. I am starting a petition to try though, would anyone like to sign?

Summary: When Shawn's lover is killed in an accident how will he be able to cope knowing that he can never see him again. Slash Shawn/Bret. Onesided Shawn/Hunter.

* * *

Shawn walked sluggishly into his hotel room and dropped face first onto his bed, causing Hunter to chuckle. "What happened to you?"

Shawn just groaned and glared at his friend. "You know damn well what happened! You fed me to a bunch of fans so you wouldn't be seen and could make your escape!"

Hunter couldn't help but laugh at this and shrugged. "Your the one always saying how you love talking to the fans. I just a gave you an extra chance to do that tonight."

"Your no help sometimes Hunter." The sound of Shawn's phone ringing broke up their conversation. He groaned, but when he looked at the number his mood quickly improved. "Hey Bret!"

"Hey baby. You looked great out there tonight."

"Really? Thanks!" Shawn blushed at the compliment and smacked Hunter when he heard him chuckling. "Are you still coming to the next show?"

"You know it. I have a late flight, so I'm on the way to the airport now. I'll see you in Detroit ok?"

"All right. I can't wait! Just be careful alright?"

Bret smiled, "I will. I'll see you tomorrow ok? Love you."

"Love you too." Shawn hung up and laid back down, a goofy grin plastered onto his face.

Hunter couldn't believe how happy Shawn had been lately or who the person was that was making him happy. At first when they got back together at the Hall of Fame ceremony in 2006 Hunter wasn't exactly supportive, but as time when on he could tell that they were the best thing to happen to each other. No matter what had happened between them in the past.

"So what time is he getting here tomorrow?" Hunter asked.

Shawn yawned, "He didn't say, but I hope its soon. Its been months since we've seen each other."

"Well get some sleep man." Hunter said as he started turning out lights. "Then tomorrow you'll get to see your precious hitman."

Shawn glared at him, "Shut up Hunter." He laid back and because of his tough match that night, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep, but while he was happy to see Bret he had a nagging feeling something was wrong and it just wouldn't go away.

* * *

The minute Shawn walked into the arena the next day he could tell there was something wrong. The locker room was eerily silent except for a few people in the locker sniffling. Everyone looked like they'd been crying and almost nobody would look at him. Those that did shot him apologetic glances then just as quickly looked away. Shawn quickly left in search of Hunter, if anyone he would know what was going on.

Shawn caught him coming out of Vince's office. He was stone faced and as soon as he saw him and it looked like he was about to break down. "Hunter, what's going on?

Hunter just stared at him. "Shawn where have you been? I've been trying to get in touch with you all morning!"

"My phone decided to be lost today. I haven't been able to find it since last night. Why does everybody look like somebody has died?"

Hunter winced at that. It just proved his hunch that Shawn didn't know about what happened. "Shawn let's go take a walk. I need to talk to you about something."

Shawn grew serious at this. "No I don't want to take a walk. I want to know what's going on."

"Shawn please do this for me, for your best friend." Hunter pleaded.

Shawn just shook his head. "No. Hunter just tell me what's happened! If you won't do it then I'll go find someone who will."

As Shawn tuned to walk away Hunter grabbed him by the arm and spun him back around and led him into an empty dressing room. "Shawn there's been an accident."

He fell back onto the bench and just stared at his friend, "What kind of accident?"

Hunter sighed and continued, "Bret was in a car accident on his way to the airport last night. Another driver fell asleep at the wheel and plowed head on into him."

"Is he alright?" Shawn asked softly.

Hunter looked away from his friend and stood silent before saying, "Bret didn't make it Shawn. He's...gone."

Shawn gasped. Every part of him seemed numb. It was if those five words had stopped his heart. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't understand what Hunter just said. Bret couldn't be dead. It just couldn't be possible! "No...your lying. Its not him! "

"Shawn...please listen to me. Vince just finished talking with the hospital in Calgary that has his body and..." Before Hunter could finish Shawn cut him off sharply.

"Don't say that. Don't talk about him as if he was dead. He wouldn't leave me like this!" Shawn shouted hysterically.

Hunter pulled his devastated friend into his arms and held him tightly, rubbing his back soothingly. "Alright Alright I won't talk about him like that anymore, but please you have to believe me. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this."

"It can't be him! I'll prove it to you. He said he'd be here today and I know he will!"

Hunter fought back tears. He had to be strong for Shawn. "His brother Bruce identified him. Bret is gone."

After hearing his words, Shawn finally broke down. He began sobbing and shaking uncontrollably in his friend's arms. Hunter hated doing this to Shawn, but somebody had to tell him. He didn't deserve to be left in the dark. "Shawn..." he paused a minute to gather his words, "Vince has booked you a flight to Calgary. We should get going."

Shawn shook his head fiercely. "No! I can't leave here yet. He told me he'd be here. He promised me!"

Hunter gently picked him up and carried him out of the arena. He knew Shawn would be hurt much more he stayed there, than going to Canada to see his lover one more time. After hearing his outburst nearly everyone else had burst into tears as well. Nobody, especially Shawn, deserved to have this happen to them.

* * *

Shawn sat silently next to the black marble tombstone of his lover doing nothing but running his hands over the engraved words:

_Bret Sergeant Hart_

_July 2, 1957 – January 26, 2009_

_A person who shined in life and will never be forgotten in death_

Hunter watched closely from a few feet away, as Shawn always liked to be alone when he came here. It had been a month since the funeral and since then Shawn hadn't spoken a word to anyone. Even during the funeral Shawn still didn't believe that it was his lover in the coffin in front of him, but one look at him in his pink and black suit finally convinced him and he completely melted down.

He'd refuse to do just about anything now. He wouldn't eat or sleep and refused to see anyone, even the rest of the kliq. The only way Hunter could get him out of his and Bret's house was to bring him here.

Shawn would sit next to the grave for hours, never once speaking a word. It was like his body was there, but his heart and soul were long gone. When it began raining Hunter walked over to him and wrapped his jacket around him. "Shawn we have to go now." he said gently.

Shawn wouldn't budge. "Hunter...go on without me. I want to stay here just a little longer." He said slowly. Hunter could barely hear him as his voice was raspy from not being used for so long.

"No I don't want you to catch cold. We'll come back tomorrow and you can stay as long as you want ok?"

"Please..." He rasped. "I won't stay too long."

Hunter shook his head. "You'll try and hurt yourself again."

"No I won't. Not this time. Please Hunter just let me stay."

"Bret wouldn't want you to suffer like this. Now please come with me." Hunter pleaded.

Every time Shawn stayed there alone he always attempted to join Bret. It had gotten so bad that Hunter wouldn't allow him to go alone anymore. He couldn't lose someone else, especially not Shawn. Shawn never replied, but he did allow Hunter to move him. He gently helped Shawn up and led him back to the car. Shawn's gaze never left the stone and even when they pulled away he was still completely focused on it. Hunter knew that after this Shawn would never be the same, but he also vowed that one day he would have his friend back and would do everything in his power to make it happen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I didn't think that'd I actually continue this, but after thinking about it I had some ideas about how to continue this so I hope this turns out alright.

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

Summary: When Shawn's lover is killed in an accident how will he be able to cope knowing that he can never see him again. Slash Shawn/Bret. Eventual Shawn/Hunter.

* * *

Hunter leaned against the door Shawn's bedroom. It had been almost two months since Bret had died and Shawn had barely shown any improvement since the funeral. "Thanks for giving us so much time off Vince. How's things going there?"

"Same as usual. The guys miss you. The fans miss you. Is he doing any better?" Vince asked.

"Not good. He's talking more and he seems better but..."

"But what Hunter?"

"He's just not Shawn anymore. You know how much he loves the ring. I know if he started working again it'd take his mind off things, but I can't get him to leave the house."

"I know you want him to you want him to get better, but you can't rush these things. It takes time to move on from something like this. Is he still suicidal?"

"No." Hunter said in a relief filed voice. "He finally stopped trying a few weeks ago, he's like a zombie now Vince."

"Hunter...we're having a show tonight in Montreal. You two should come. It might get his mind of things."

"I don't know Vince. Shawn met Bret because of wrestling and Montreal ruined their relationship. Are you sure he should go there?"

"I know what you're thinking, but he'll just be there to watch. People are still in shock about his death. I don't think they would start bringing that up tonight."

"I'll try anything. He's really starting to worry me."

"Why?" Vince asked.

"He's so deep in denial I don't know what else I can do. He's really convinced himself that Bret's coming back. He needs help"

"That's why you're there Hunter. There's no one better for this job than you. It's obvious to everyone how much you love him and because of that, you're the perfect one to help him through this."

Hunter sighted, "I don't know what I should do."

"Just be there for him. Then in no time at all, you two will be back causing trouble again."

Hunter chuckled, "I can't wait."

"I have to go now, but I will see you two tonight right?" Vince asked.

He hesitated before answering, "Right."

"Good. Tell Shawn I say hi."

"I will. Vince..."

"Yeah Hunter?"

"Thanks for everything."

"Anytime."

Hunter hung up the phone and went into the kitchen. Even after the pep talk from Vince he still felt lousy. He had been wracking his brain since this had happened to figure out what he could do for his friend, but nothing came to mind. "Of course...being in love with him probably doesn't help much either." he muttered to himself.

Hunter sat in thought for minutes before a grin slowly made its way across his face. He was going to get Shawn out of the house today if it killed him. He made Shawn;s lunch and brought to his room. "How you feeling buddy?"

Shaw just shook his head and smiled at him, "Why do you insist on asking me that? I told you I'm perfectly fine." He took the tray from Hunter. "Thanks for the food. I guess you didn't want me to set the kitchen on fire, huh?"

Hunter chuckled at him, but as Shawn continued to smile at him, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. "Vince called a little while ago. He invited us to the show in Montreal tonight. I told him we would go."

The happy look immediately dropped from Shawn's face, "No. I don't want to go."

"Shawn, staying locked up in this house isn't gonna bring Bret back." He reasoned.

Shawn glared at him, "I don't care! I'm not going!"

"You went to his funeral. You visit his grave almost daily. You need to deal with this."

"I am dealing with it! Jesus Hunter...you don't understand what I'm going through. You just don't know how hard it is for me to get up in the morning knowing I can never see him again."

Hunter walked over to him and held him tightly, "Then stop denying it and start accepting it. It may be hard for you to keep going after someone you love dies, but imagine how hard it must be to watch someone you love waste away in front of you. I can't let that happen to you Shawn...not to you."

"Hunter what are you doing?" he asked softly.

He looked at Shawn nervously before pulling away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all of that."

The room was silent as the two friends were off in their own worlds. Shawn was the first to speak. "I'll go. I mean it couldn't hurt."

Hunter smiled and kissed his forehead, "Thanks. I promise you won't regret it." He stood up and left the room, leaning against the door and letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. '_I can't believe I said that. If I went on, I would have told him everything.' _

Hunter walked back to his room, "Hopefully getting him away from here will help him begin to heal."

* * *

The ride to the arena was silent except for the music coming from the radio. Hunter hoped he was doing the right thing. Bret's death was still so fresh in the minds of the fans, he already knew that people would still be paying tribute. He glanced at Shawn who seemed to be concentrating on staring out of the window. '_It'll be fine. Everything will be just fine.'_ Hunter hoped.

Meanwhile Shawn was doing some thinking of his own. Hunter's words from earlier continued to echo in his head. He knew his friend just wanted to help, but all he wanted was to be left alone. '_He was acting so weird today. I wonder what brought that on.'_

"Hey Shawn we're here." He drown around to the back the arena and parked. Hunter got out waited for Shawn who had gotten out, but froze.

"I don't think I can do this. I really don't want to face the guys and have them feeling sorry for me."

Hunter turned to him, "That won't happen. All the guys can't wait to see you. You'll be just fine. Trust me ok?"

Shawn smiled, a genuine smile that had Hunter grinning along with him, "Ok. I guess I do need to grace them with the presence of the heartbreak kid again."

Hunter was relieved.'_So far so good.'_ Hunter was snapped out of his thoughts when Shawn began pulling toward the arena. He just happened to look up at the the sign front of the arena that said Monday Night Raw, but when it changed Hunter's eyes widened. Now it said in memory of Bret Hart. He glanced over at Shawn. He didn't know what would happen when he saw the show, but he already knew that it had no chance of being good. _'What the hell were you thinking Vince?'_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. I've had this written for a while but I've never had the chance to type it until recently.

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

Summary: When Shawn's lover is killed in an accident how will he be able to cope knowing that he can never see him again. Slash Shawn/Bret. Eventual Shawn/Hunter.

* * *

All movement in the locker room ceased when Shawn walked in. There was a wave of shock that covered the covered the locker room, but that soon blew over. Shawn looked around nervously. He wasn't used to all of the attention. He relaxed when he heard Hunter come in behind him.

"Come on guys, calm down. I think you're scaring him."

John was the first to approach him and quickly gave him a tight hug, "Sorry about that. We're all just shocked to see you. How have you been?"

"I could be better, but it is nice to see all you guys."

John smiled, "Vince told us you might be coming tonight, but we didn't want to get our hopes up. We're all really glad you decided to come." John grabbed Shawn by the arm and began leading him over to the rest of the guys, who still remained frozen in place. "I guess they're still in shock."

"Well I am the showstopper, I'm supposed to have everyone's attention on me!" Shawn shot back as he laughed.

Hunter stayed behind watching as his best friend became just that, his best best friend. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder and turned to stared into Taker's green eyes. "Hey Taker."

"Hunter. How are you?" He asked.

"Fine. Shawn's slowly getting better and getting more like his old self."

Taker smiled. "That's good, but now what I asked. I want to know how are you doing?"

Hunter sighed. "Tired. Hopeful. I just really want things to get back to normal for him."

"You can't rush something like this. You just have to let things go their course. Shawn deserves some kind of happy ending after everything he's gone through."

"I feel the same way." Hunter paused and continued silently, '_Though I wouldn't mind if that ending was with me.' _

Hunter glanced back at Shawn who was still chatting happily with some of the guys and smiled before turning back to Taker, "Now please tell me what is going on with the show tonight?"

"I was wondering when you were gonna ask me that. When Bret died Vince wanted to make sure to honor him in Canada, and since we weren't gonna be here until now he put off the tribute show until tonight. He's going the whole nine yards here Hunter."

"I can tell. I know he wants to go all out for Bret, but if he was gonna do this he should have invited us. I can already tell this isn't gonna end well." Hunter said sadly.

"You're getting that feeling too?" They both turned their attention back to Shawn, who seemed happier than he ever had in these past few months.

"It's almost time for the show to start, shouldn't you two be getting out to your seats?" Chris asked.

Shawn shook his head, "I really feel like being around a crowd tonight, so we'll just be watching raw from back here."

Chris nodded and heard his music start playing and ran off to get in position. "Enjoy the show Shawn!" he shouted.

As the first match began the pace backstage really began to pick up. Shawn went back over to Hunter and Taker and smiled. "I'm glad you convinced me to come. I'm really enjoying myself tonight."

"That's good. I'm happy for you." Taker said.

"I'm surprised he went through so much trouble for him, considering their history and everything. I mean he got all the brands together, the biggest arena in Montreal, he went the whole nine yards."

"I guess, in a way, this is Vince's way of kinda completely clearing the air between the two of them. You know, what you can't do in life, show it in death." Taker said solemnly.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Shawn said sadly as he glanced around. "I'm gonna go and sit down. We're missing Chris' match."

Hunter nodded and waved back at Taker before following Shawn. One of the locker rooms had been cleared out so they could have their privacy. They sat down in front of the TV just in time to see Chris get his hand raised for the win. Shawn couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed Canada was one of the few places where Chris would receive cheers instead of boos.

The cameras changed to show many of the fans in the crowd who had posters of Bret or were wearing his trademark shades or his t-shirts. Hunter looked over at Shawn, whose eyes seemed glued to the television.

Just as Hunter went to open his mouth Shawn said, "I'm completely fine Hunter."

"I wasn't gonna ask you that!" Hunter stuttered.

"Of course not." Shawn's voice was laced with so much sarcasm it was impossible to miss it.

Now clips from Wrestlemania IX were playing on the screen. Shawn smiled when Bret was hit in the face with the powder Mr. Fuji threw at him and stumbled out of the ring. "He was so pissed off that day. He hated that after all of his hard work, Hulk could just suddenly appear and become champion, and because of all the gel in his hair it took him forever to get all the powder out."

Hunter chuckled. "I bet. He never did understand the words, too much gel. I can see him struggling to get that stuff out of his hair now."

"Me too."

They turned their attention back to the TV because the next match was starting. During the match they chatted happily, laughing and making jokes just like they used to. To Hunter, this just proved how much Shawn was starting to become his old self. As soon as the match ended Shawn became silent again, as this time the screen showed clips of Wrestlemania X, mainly those of the match between Bret and Owen.

"He always would tell me how much fun he had during that match." Shawn said softly. "He loved working with Owen. I had never seen two brothers that were so close before."

"I know. Owen was a great guy. He was always ribbing somebody backstage." Hunter chuckled. "Those two are probably ribbing someone right now." There were clips from the championship match later that night, but Shawn stayed quiet through those. '_So far so good. I hope when they show the Ironman match he'll be able to keep control.'_ Hunter thought.

The next match was Edge versus Matt. The match was incredible and by the end of it they had the audience on their feet and both of them ended up getting a standing ovation. At first neither of them left the ring, and instead they both nodded at each other before pointing to the ceiling as if to say, 'this is for you Bret.'

That's when they heard J.R.'s voice, "Paying tribute to the man who still is considered the best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will be. The late and great Bret Hart. We would like to thank the superstars and most of all the WWE universe for your help in remembering this amazing man."

The next thing on the screen were scenes from Wrestlemania XII and of course the focus was on Shawn and Bret's famous one hour Ironman match. He heard Shawn gasp when the match began to play.

"You know Hunter, I made Bret so made that night. After I had won, I said something stupid which really pissed him off and that's why he left the ring so fast." He paused and stared dreamily at the screen. "I was worried when I got back he'd still be pissed at me because he could really hold a grudge sometimes, but when I came back to the room, it was the exact opposite of what I thought. He calmed down and even congratulated me on my win. We even spent the whole night making love."

Hunter was speechless. There was no witty comment or sarcastic remark he could say to Shawn this time. He knew how big and important that night was to him, so for once he just left him alone with his memories.

When the familiar guitar riff hit the speakers, Shawn couldn't help but jump up and bolt to the door. "I told you! He wouldn't leave me! They wouldn't play his music if he wasn't here. They wouldn't play it for no reason!"

Hunter sighed and walked over to him, pushed the door closed again. "Shawn look at the screen."

"No it's him! I know it is. Let me out of here Hunter!"

Hunter grabbed his arm and spun him towards the TV where he saw the Hart Dynasty standing in the ring with legacy. "Shawn, Bret is gone. This show is a tribute to him. You need to accept this!"

Shawn had heard enough and pulled roughly away from Hunter. He went over to set of spare weapons lying on the floor that were used as back up and picked up a sledgehammer. "Shawn what are you doing?" Hunter asked nervously.

Shawn went on as if he didn't even hear him. With a mighty swing, he hit the TV with the hammer, shattering the screen and sending sparks everywhere. "Damn you Bret!" Hunter could only watch in silence as he continued his destructive streak. He broke shelves, he dented lockers, he destroyed anything he could get his hands on. "Why?! Why did you leave me like this!"

By now the entire locker room had been completely demolished. Shawn just stood in the center of the wreckage staring blankly around the room. He dropped the hammer and fell to his knees. Hunter immediately rushed over to him and pulled him into his arms. "Cry about it. Get mad about it. Break things if you have to, but don't deny it. You can't act like everything is completely fine."

"I just miss him so much Hunter!" Shawn cried.

Hunter stroked his hair soothingly, " You are not alone, do you understand? Anytime you fall apart, you can hide here in my arms. I'll always be right here for you."

The door suddenly opened and Taker, along with Matt, Chris, John, and the rest of the roster stood in the doorway. "We heard the noise. Is he gonna be alright?" Taker asked.

Hunter looked down at the blonde in his arms and gave Taker a nod and a small smile. "Yeah. He's gonna be just fine."


End file.
